This invention relates to a method of making a composite board and to the composite board so made.
Many types of composite boards, for use as building components such as doors, as furniture components such as door or cupboard fronts, and the like are known. Examples of these boards include plywood boards, wood particle or fibre boards, gypsum boards, fibre reinforced cement boards and solid timber boards. All of these boards have their advantages and disadvantages.
There is however always a need for a new type of composite board with a good strength to weight ratio, whose surfaces are seamless, weather and abrasion resistant, and which can conform to any surface profile or simulate different types of material and which board has the necessary dimensional stability, stiffness, impact resistance and ease of decoration.